


嘘

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	嘘

半夜被蚊子咬醒睡不着觉的突发奇想，🌚夜深人静真的会让人变黑。  
设定是山治从未离开过杰尔玛66。  
一辆all山治人格崩坏轮奸侮辱强暴车，用词粗俗也没有丝毫的糖分，接受度低的千万不要往下翻千万不要。  
偷偷发出来，嘘。

山治趴伏在铁桌上，头向下低垂着，汗珠从他的额头滑落，沿着发丝一直滑至发梢，最终掉落在地上摔得四分五裂。  
他不太确定自己是不是还醒着，因为周围的一切都停止了，他现在是安宁的，而大部分时候只有梦里他才能获得片刻安宁。  
直到一只手按上他的后背，提醒他其实他还醒着。  
一根阴茎捅入他的后穴，他扬起头挤压喉咙想要发出呻吟声，然而缺水沙哑的嗓子只让他发出了一声喘息似的喉音。  
那是一根很粗壮的阴茎，比他之前接纳的那些要硕大的多，它在他松弛的后穴里搅动的时候甚至能激起他的生理反应。虽然他的肠肉经历过一夜的摧残后早已失去了应有的知觉，龟头摩蹭过前列腺时仍然能将快感输送给他的大脑。  
他的前端颤巍巍的翘了起来，随着每一次对前列腺的挤压而溢出透明的粘液，他很想夹紧大腿将这个令他羞耻的反应藏起来，可他的两只脚腕被分开着用镣铐拴在桌脚，他根本没有合拢自己双腿的权力。  
是的，他到如今依然会觉得“羞耻”，这种早该抛弃的情绪被他牢牢抓在手心里，好像只有这样才能证明他拥有着独立的人格。他的身体不属于自己，可他的灵魂还在，他一直一直这样告诉自己。  
他现在被按在一张铁桌上，两只胳膊被尽可能拉扯开用铁链拴在桌沿边，导致他的胸腹和脸只能紧贴着冰冷生锈的桌面，可这总比以前那样用绳子吊上一整夜要好，起码他不用承受早上被解下来时手腕淤血的剧痛，他感谢他的哥哥们如今的仁慈。  
铁桌的高度刚刚好，士兵们只要站在他身后脱了裤子就能操进他的屁股，有的时候后面排队的人等不及了还会站到前面插进他的嘴巴让他口交，拴在桌沿边的手也是能派上用场的，只不过很少有人这么做，毕竟被那双干巴巴的手触摸的感觉可不如插进他湿润的口腔和后穴那么舒服。  
那根阴茎在他身体里发泄完毕后将精液全部灌注在了里面，那里早已承接不了更多液体，塞住穴口的软肉一抽离出去，热液便跟着溢出，顺着大腿内侧流淌而下，和那些已经干涸的白浊痕迹融合在了一起。  
“你看，就算被七八个人操过他还是会起反应，说不定他心里头很渴望被这样对待。”  
他听到有人这么说，可他没有力气抬起头看看说这话的是谁，就算看到了又如何，他连开口反驳的力气恐怕都没有了。  
前一次摩擦激起的兴奋感还在，所以下一根阴茎插进来时他依然感觉到了快感，自己那根可怜巴巴吐着液体的器官好像也胀得更大了，他难耐的晃动着腰，手脚上的铁链随着后方的撞击和他的挣扎叮铃作响。  
他大部分时候都像个死人一样一动不动，也一声不吭，操起来极其无趣，所以当他稍微做出一些反应时，那些在排队等待着干他的士兵们便骚动了起来。  
那个正插在他身体里肆意冲撞的士兵兴致正高，受同伴的怂恿索性抽出自己的腰带，一边操他一边用带铁扣的那一端抽打他的后背。  
每抽打一次他的身体就会紧缩一次，同时括约肌也跟着紧缩，夹紧了那根正在体内抽动着的阴茎，引起身后士兵更粗重的喘息，以及更用力的抽打。  
他是那么的瘦，瘦的只剩下骨头和一层薄薄的肌肉，每一次抽打出血痕时背部肌肉因剧痛收缩都会呈现给后面观看的人一幅惊艳的画面，苍白的皮肤上点缀着鲜血淋漓的伤口，汗水在其间滚动流淌，他的肉体美得仿佛天上神祇。  
只要弄哭他就会有奖励，这是杰尔玛的王子们颁布的老规矩了，当他的眼泪滚过脸颊啪嗒啪嗒滴落在桌面上的时候，那个正操着他并且用皮带抽打他的人在天亮之后就会获得一整袋金币。  
得到了金钱又得到了快感，他身后的人兴致高昂，到最后扔掉手里的皮带紧紧搂住他的腰，像公狗骑母狗那样更用力更粗暴的撞击着他的屁股。  
他的“羞耻”无法维持一整夜，因为他的灵魂并不是那么的完整——他不确定它还剩下多少残骸，所以在他满身伤痕又被几个人轮流上过之后，他还是在后方激烈的抽送中硬了起来，而且硬得发疼。  
他没有发现他的哥哥正站在门口看他，所以他可以尽情的做一条母狗，主动撅起屁股迎合着轮奸者的其中之一。  
他应该只把他的这一面展现给他的哥哥们，而不是随便一个只有编号做名字的士兵，他将要从他们那里获得的可怕的惩罚，他现在还是不知道的，他只是专心致志的投入到了此时此刻的交合中，甚至扬起头用他金色的头发去磨蹭那个士兵的胸膛。  
他的身体已经习惯了疼痛和快感，一旦某一夜某些人给予了他足够的刺激，让他在疼痛中兴奋起来，他将不管插在自己身体里的是谁，只会尽心尽力的为他们提供服务。  
哪怕那个人只有编号，哪怕是那些有着奇怪性癖的商人或政客们，只要他的哥哥们把他丢给他们，他就是他们的礼物。  
他在国家中被赐予了一个高贵的头衔，他现在还是这个国家的王子，但他却要用另一种与兄弟们截然不同的方式来维护国家的繁荣昌盛。  
他的存在不可替代，他的哥哥们是这么说的，说这句话的时候他正趴伏在其中一个的双腿间用嘴巴去服侍他，所以他看不见他们脸上的表情是不是嘲弄。  
他们声称这是另一种坚固士兵忠心的方式，他们觉得山治太弱了，不足以参与战斗，所以他只能在战场以外的地方来服务这个国家的士兵，也就是对他们献出屁股。  
这个国家的士兵可以操他们的王子，还有比这更能显示王室对士兵们的器重吗？他们可以插入他的身体，尽情蹂躏他的大腿和后背，就算想咬上牙印或者掐到他流血都没关系，他是国王的后代，他有足够强的体魄，他的缺点仅仅只是太弱了而已。  
在下一根阴茎插入他的后穴操到一半时他才射了出来，射精时他又哭了，虽然这次是因为喜悦，但按照规矩他身后的士兵仍旧会得到一袋金币。  
那个士兵并没有停止侵犯，高潮使他浑身瘫软，每一次顶入都变得枯燥无味。  
他的阴茎软塌塌的低垂着，随着撞击摇晃甩动，未吐净的精液滴落在桌子底下的地面上，那里除了精液之外还有他自己的尿液，他从一入夜就被绑在这里为士兵们提供每日的例行服务，他只被允许有这一种排泄方式。  
有人走到桌子前在他面前站定，他抬起头想要看清那个人的脸，背后的用力一撞却让他的头跌落回去，那个人解开裤子捏起他的下巴，他顺从的张嘴把送到嘴边的阴茎含进嘴里吸吮起来。  
他闻得到这人身上熟悉的气味，那是很稀有的香料，价格只有王室才负担得起。  
发现了这一点之后山治有些兴奋，用舌头将茎体表面的每一寸都细致的舔湿，前后晃动脑袋吞吐得更加卖力。  
这是他们三个的其中一个，他喜欢这种猜测的游戏。  
后方的士兵在一阵提速的冲撞中又射进他的体内，不过比起后面的摩擦和那股几乎要将他的肚子填满的热量，他更喜欢被前面的这一根顶弄嘴巴。  
他抻直了脖子，让那根完全勃起的阴茎能够反复捅进他的喉咙深处，他觉得自己现在干渴无比，急切的想要把那样又热又浓稠的液体喝进自己的肚子里，所以他更卖力的收缩着腮帮，吸吮着嘴唇。  
光是听到对方在他的服侍中发出的满足的喘息声，他就又硬了。  
END


End file.
